A large number of connectors for connecting tubular articles are known in the prior art. The tubular articles may be coupled together using a connector to form a structure. The structure configured by connecting the plurality of tubular articles is subject to a variety of loads that may be transferred to the coupling in the form of tensile loads or twisting moments. This may adversely affect the coupling between the tubular articles. The coupling configured between the tubular articles by using the connector must be capable of withstanding different loads acting thereon and the connector should be able to hold together the tubular articles, thereby maintaining integrity of the structure. However, conventionally known connectors are complex and fail to securely hold together the tubular articles. Further, conventionally known coupling connectors are difficult to assemble and involve number of parts for configuring a structure. Conventional connectors includes a large number of loose individual parts such as molding thread adapter and nut, lock ring, actuator, support and nut. With so many loose individual parts, the assembling of the tubular articles becomes cumbersome and even if one loose individual part is misplaced, the connection between the tubular articles is not possible and the connector is rendered useless. Furthermore, the conventional connectors fail to connect tubular articles having different dimensions/diameters. Furthermore, the conventional connector lacks flexibility to connect tubular articles of different configurations and can be used for connecting tubular elements of a particular configuration only. Still further, conventional connector fails to connect tubular articles of different materials. Most of the conventionally known coupling connectors involve loose individual parts and fail to securely hold together tubular articles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector element that is capable of withstanding different loads acting thereon and is enables securely holding together the tubular articles. Further, there is a need for a connector element that has ability to connect different tubular articles irrespective of the configurations of the tubular elements. Further, there is a need for a connector element that is simple in construction, easy to use and that configures a secure connection between the tubular articles. Further, there is a need for a connector element that requires less number of parts for configuring an assembly between the tubular articles. Still further, there is a need for a connector element that is used for coupling tubular articles having different dimensions/diameters and of different material.